Mousou Narcissist
by Ashery24
Summary: Un AU estudiantil. Un Klavier muy arrogante y una Artemis harta. KlavierXFem!Apollo/Artemis. Song-fic


-Aparece corriendo- Hola a todos :D. Siento no haber subido esto antes ;.; . Ya dije que estaría todo junio ocupada pero encontré un trabajo de verano para julio y este me ha robado todo el tiempo y la inspiración que tenía para acabar el fic ya que no puede en junio. Si no llega a ser porque me dieron un par de días de vacaciones no estaría publicando ;.;. Pero bueno :3. Por fin traigo el fic KlavierXFem!Apollo/Artemis que mencione. La canción: Mousou Narcissist de Gumi y Gumiya (Vocaloid) :D.

En este song-fic sigo bastante el video de la cancion asi que si alguna parte les parece rara es por eso :P. Y dejaré un link para ver el video en mi perfil :3. Y ese video es una versión subtitulada pero no encontré uno sin subs :_D

La parte cantada por Gumiya será la de Klavier e ira en **negrita**. La parte de Gumi será de Artemis e ira en _cursiva_. Y debajo pondré la traducción (entre paréntesis). La parte  subrallada es una pequeña escena del video original que solo tiene musica.

Hablando de la traducción. La he hecho, la he comprobado, la he cambiado, le he hecho mil y una cosas...recuérdenme que la próxima vez que piense en hacer un song-fic me atenga a canciones en español o en inglés, por favor... Fiabilidad de la traducción...98% de que sea correcta :3

 **Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera yo sabría japonés y esta traducción no me hubiera dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza XD.

 **Advertencias:** Genderbender (cambió de sexo), AU (Alternative universe/universo alterno) escolar, posible OOC (Out of character/fuera de personaje), Amor unilateral.

 **Notas:**

-Las edades en este fic serán de: 17 Klavier y 15 Artemis.

-El aspecto físico es: Klavier con el del flashback del juicio del Zak y Artemis con el pelo castaño por encima de los hombros y las "antenas" XD

-¿Por qué el nombre de Artemis? Porque en la mitología griega Artemis es la hermana gemela de Apollo, los dos nombres empiezan por "A" y Artemis sirve tanto para chico como para chica.

-Según mi headcanon "The Gavinners" empezó por el año del T&T o sea cuando Klavier tenia unos 16. Lo digo porque hago mención al grupo en el fic :P.

-También hago mención en este fic a Clay...O más bien a Skye, la versión genderbender de Clay :3. Su nombre es Skye porque en la versión japonesa su apellido es Aoi (azul) y algo azul relacionado con el espacio y tal es sin duda el cielo (Sky) además Skye suena parecido a Clay.

-Traducciones de las palabras alemanas al final

* * *

 **Temochi kagami kami o setto**

 ** **(Espejo en mano, arreglo mi cabello)****

 **Subete no reddi wa boku no toriko**

 **(Todas son mis prisioneras)**

Klavier Gavin era el estudiante más guapo de "Themis Legal Academy". Siempre iba con su espejo a todas partes, arreglando su hermoso cabello dorado. Su belleza era tal que todas las chicas de la academia estaban enamoradas de él.

 **Dakara kitto kimi mosou sa**

 **(Así que estoy seguro, de que tú tampoco)**

 **Sorashicha dameda yo sono hitomi**

 **(Has podido apartar la mirada de mis ojos)**

Sí, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él. Eso lo sabía bien Klavier. Por eso cuando vio a aquella chica castaña con unas adorables "antenas" de cabello y un curioso brazalete dorado, sabía que ella tampoco poda apartar la mirada de él.

 _Nanka kowai ittai nani?!_

 _(Algo aterrador...¡¿Qué demonios es?!)_

 _Senaka ni kanjiru atsui shisen_

 _(Siento una ardiente mirada a mi espalda)_

Artemis Justice era una estudiante aplicada de "Themis Legal Academy". La joven iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando noto un escalofrió. Era una sensación escalofriante que la asusto. Artemis miro a su alrededor, buscando los ojos que sabía que la miraba fijamente.

 _Yatara uzai bara no oura_

 _(Una molesta aura de rosas)_

 _Kan chigai shiteru anta dare?_

 _(Creo que te has equivocado ¿Quien eres tú?)_

Al final vio a un chico rubio con el uniforme de los fiscales. Artemis juraría que podía ver un aura rosada que le rodeaba. El chico se acercó a ella y se inclinó, sugerentemente

-Hola, hermosa-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

 **Ore ni horeru na yakedo suruze**

 **(Sé que te has enamorado de mí, ardientemente)**

 **Buki youna Angel**

 **(Mi torpe ángel)**

 **tsumina otoko sa**

 **(Eres el pecado del hombre)**

-¿Ho-Hola?-saludó la chica, vacilante

-Tranquila-dijo Klavier-sé que mi hermosa presencia te ha encandilado pero no muerdo, pequeño ángel

-¡¿Án-Ángel?!-gritó la chica. Klavier hizo una mueca. Una chica linda pero con una fuerte voz.

-Claro. Eres un lindo ángel. Aunque hagas pecar a los hombres con tu hermosa belleza-coqueteo Klavier, intentando que se calmara. Si seguía gritando así creía que se iba a quedar sordo y eso que él había empezado a tocar en un grupo de Rock...

 _Baka janai?_

 _¿Eres tonto?_

 _Joudan wa yoshite yo_

 _(Esos toques arrogantes són molestos)_

-¿Estás tonto?- preguntó Artemis, indignada -¿Porqué dices esas cosas sin sentido?- mirándole mal-

El chico rubio pareció sorprendido durante unos instantes, pero volvió a mostrarse coqueto rápidamente

\- Porque son verdad, preciosa

-Uf, que arrogante-pensó, maldiciendo su suerte

 _Gouman'na no ga shakuni sawaru no_

 _(No me molestes)_

 _Jama dakara soko o doite kureru_

 _(¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino?)_

 _Mou kuchi mo kikitakunai_

 _(No quiero escucharte)_

-Mira, ha sido... divertido hablar contigo-la voz de Artemis denotaba que había sido todo lo contrario a divertido- pero debo irme a clase. Y estas en medio de mi camino.

 **Kawaii na!**

 **(¡Qué linda!** )

 **Hazukashi garanaide**  
 **(No te averguenzes)**

 **Boku to motto hanashi o shiyou yo**  
 **(Podemos seguir hablando más)**

Klavier rio

-Que linda. Pero no tienes que avergonzarte de que nos vean juntos-le dirigió una sonrisa luminosa- Podemos hablar todo lo que quieras-cerrando los ojos de manera confiada

 **Dou shiyou? umarete hajimete sa aa...**

 **(¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es la primera vez en mi vida,que, ah...)**

 **Kimi mitaina hito wa**  
 **(Veo a una persona como tú)**

 **Karakuchi JURIETTO**

 **(Mi seca Julieta)**

Klavier siguió hablando. Empezó a llamar cosas bonitas a la chica para después "confesarle sus sentimientos de amor". Lo que no sabía era que ella aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados y se fue. Dejando a Klavier hablando solo. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de ello, pero eso no lo disuadió. Lo ánimo más a intentar conquistar a aquella chica castaña.

* * *

 _Mendoukusai koto ni natte_

 _(Menuda molestia)_

 _Joukyou wa akka okashii desho?_  
 _(La situación va de mal en peor, ¿no es gracioso?)_

Artemis se había enterado del nombre del misterioso chico rubio. Era Klavier Gavin,estudiante para fiscal y, recién empezada, estrella del rock. Apenas llevaba tocando musica unos meses y ya era muy famoso. Y esa fama le estaba creando una situación problemática a Artemis

 _Bara otoko to FANKURABU no  
(El club de fans del hombre-rosa)_

 _Shisen ga itai yo ano hi kara_  
 _(Desde ese día me sueltan miradas ardientes)_

Y esa situación era que ahora TODAS las chicas del club de _fans_ de Klavier estaban molestas con ella por haberles robado la atención de "Su príncipe morado que venia con un ramo de rosas". Artemis tenía ganas de vomitar cada vez que oía ese mote.

Aunque sus náuseas por el mote no eran peores de lo que le hacían aquellas chicas. Ya le habían roto varios útiles escolares "sin querer", la habían hecho llegar tarde a clase, saboteado algunos de sus trabajos y la miraban mal todo el día...¡Y ESO QUE ELLA NO ESTABA INTERESADA EN KLAVIER! ¡TODO LO CONTRARIO! ¡CUÁNDO MÁS LEJOS SE MANTUVIERA DE ELLA EL RUBIO MEJOR!

* * *

 **Yuugata go-ji itsumo no michi**

 **(A las 5 de la tarde, por el mismo camino de siempre)**

 **Junbimantan sa shuyaku wa kimi**  
 **(Está todo listo para que seas la protagonista)**

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde y Klavier están esperando, recostado contra una farola, en una posición "guay". Sabía que por esa calle, cada día a aquella hora, pasaba aquella linda chica llamada Artemis. Bonito nombre, por cierto.

Sonaron las 5 y apareció, viéndose sorprendida al verle. Klavier estaba seguro de que por dentro también se sentía alagada así que la saludo, tranquilamente.

 **Doushita no sa boku no HANII?**

 **(¿Qué es lo que te pasa, cariño?)**

 **Mitorete inaide hohoende**  
 **(No logro verte sonreir fascinada)**

En cuando la saludo, Klavier se acercó a ella, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, en una pose principesca y seductora. A lo que Artemis respondió con una mirada muerta.

-Ah, _liebe_ , ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Dónde está tu bonita sonrisa, brillando fascinada por mí?

 _Ningen ni hane konomi ga atte_

 _(Si la gente tiene una preferencia)_

 _Watashi ga sukina no wa anta janai wa_  
 _(Desde luego tú no eres la mia)_

-¡Escucha!-dijo Artemis, perdiendo ya totalmente la paciencia- Puede que muchas chicas te prefieran a ti antes que a cualquier otro chico...¡Pero yo no! ¡¿Entiendes?! -señalándole enfadada, usando sus "Cuerdas de acero" a ver si así ya entendía que no quería nada con él.

 **Kawaii na!**

 **(¡Qué linda!)**

 **Hazukashi garanaide**  
 **(No tienes que avergonzarte)**

 **Boku to motto hanashi o shiyou yo**  
 **(Podemos seguir hablando más si quieres)**

-¿Sigues avergonzada? No te preocupes-dijo Klavier, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella-tengo aquí un pequeño regalo-dijo, mientras le mostraba el ramo de rosas que le había traído-

 _Bakajanai?_

 _(¿Eres tonto?)_

Joudan wa yoshite yo  
 _(Debes de estar bromeando)_

Nihongo ga tsuujinai no  
 _(¿Podrías hablar en japonés?)_

-¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Te he dicho que no! ¡¿Es que no me entiendes?!

 **Kon'nanimo muchuuni saseru to wa  
(Sé que estás loca por mí)**

 **Boku yori tsumitsukurida ne, HANII**  
 **(Al fin y al cabo he sido creado para el pecado, cariño)  
**

-No te hagas la dura. Sé que estas totalmente enamorada de mí. Para eso fui creado ¿ja?-dijo Klavier, poniendo el ramo delante de él, con una sonrisa galante

 _Ari enai_

 _(Ni en sueños)_

 _Aa, dareka koitsu o byouin e tsureteitte_  
 _(Ah, que alguien lleve a este tipo al hospital)_

 _Mousou NARUSHISUTO_  
 _(Narcisista engañoso)_

-Que no-resopló Artemis, totalmente frustada-Ya basta, me pones mala-dijo mientras apartaba las rosas de su cara y se marchaba de allí rápidamente.

-Maldito narcisista. Todo en él son espejos y humo, pero en realidad no tiene nada de especial-pensó Artemis, mientras se iba.

* * *

Al día siguiente Artemis caminaba por el patio de la academia, triste. Todas las demás chicas tenían grandes amigas mientras ella estaba sola. Era verdad que Skye era su mejor amiga pero ella iba a otra academia y Artemis se sentía algo abandonada. Había intentado hacer alguna amiga, pero era demasiado tímida para eso. Y el reciente acoso de Klavier la había dejado sin ninguna posibilidad. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Mientras Artemis miraba a las demás chicas de repente sintió como le tocaban la mejilla con un dedo. Se giró, confundida, para ver quien era. Y no era ni más ni menos que Klavier Gavin. Al darse cuenta de quien era Artemis se apartó de golpe, asustada.

Pero Klavier la intento tranquilizar, diciendo que quería enseñarle algo especial. Artemis le miro, escéptica, pero acepto ver que era esa "cosa". Klavier hizo un gesto para que se esperara y saco algo de su bolsillo. Era un colgante de una luna creciente, con un pequeño diamante entre sus "puntas". Klavier se lo ofreció a Artemis, con la sonrisa mas sincera que Artemis jamás le había visto y mientras se apartaba el flequillo, avergonzado.

Artemis cogió el colgante, sorprendida. En un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar pero entonces le dirigió una abierta y sincera sonrisa a Klavier, feliz por el desinteresado regalo.

Klavier se quedó parado un momento por la sorprendente acción... Hasta que reacciono acercándose a Artemis y cogiéndole la mano, volviendo a su vieja coquetería. Ante esto Artemis puso mala cara, al ver que aquel chico que de repente no parecía un cretino total, había desaparecido de golpe.

* * *

 **Kawaii na!**

 **(¡Qué linda!)**

 **Tsuyo garina taido mo**  
 **(Con esa fuerte actitud)**

 **Kuuru na hitomi mo muchuuninaru**

 **(Y tu mirada que crea locura)**

Klavier le sonrió a Artemis.

-Vaya, sigues haciéndote la dura-Klavier se inclinó sonriente- Pero ya veo que por fin has caído en mis encantos.

 **Demo boku wa minna no boku dakara,**

 **(Pero hay yo de sobras para todas,)**

 **Kono hen de yamete oku yo**  
 **(Deja de pasar por aquí)**

-Pero no te preocupes. Hay suficiente "yo" para todas. Así que deja de estar acosándome ¿ _ja_?

 _Bakajanai?_

 _(¿Eres tonto?)_

 _Doko made medetai no?_

 _(¿Hasta que punto puede llegar a serlo?)_

 _Honpouna no ga shakunisawaru no_  
 _(Sus desvaríos me ponen de los nervios)_

-¡¿Estás de broma?! ¿Caer en tus encantos? ¡¿Acosarte?! ¡Tú eres el que me acosa!-grito Artemis, totalmente molesta. La verdad es que en aquellos momentos tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Klavier pero aquello le podría crear problemas y dudaba mucho que le disuadiera.

 _Sou yatte akitara kantan ni_

 _(Te hartas facilmente)_

Watashi o wasureru ndeshou  
 _(¿Podrias olvidarte de mi?)_

Mousou NARUSHISUTO  
 _(Narcisista engañoso)_

-Pero que más da-suspiro Artemis, totalmente derrotada- Ya te cansaras y olvidarás de mí. Solo espero que sea pronto.

Artemis se giró y se marchó, apretando en su mano el colgante, deseando que Klavier fuera más que humos y espejos. Que el Klavier que le había parecido ver durante unos instantes existiera. Que no fuera simplemente un engaño. Que no fuera simplemente un narcisista engañoso.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

-Liebe=Querida  
-Ja=Sí

* * *

Perdón por el final abierto pero la canción también lo deja muy por encima. Igualmente es más cerrado de lo que tenía planeado para compensar la tardanza :_). Y puede que algún día le dé una continuación pero no sera a corto plazo ya que tengo otros planes para fic :3. Pero eso seguramente ya será para bien entrado agosto :_)

Y quizá Klavier me ha salido un pelín arrogante pero... :P. Y el song-fic me ha quedado un poco mal pero es el tercero que hago y el primero en mucho tiempo

PD: Quizá haga una edición de Gumi y Gumiya para que parezcan Artemis y Klavier pero...ya veremos XD. Si la hago aviso aquí mismo y dejo el link en mi perfil :3

 **Publicidad:** Si les gusta el KlaviArty (Klavier/Artemis) pásense por el fic "·Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney·" escrito por "Underword". En el fic se muestra como hubiera sido el videojuego si Apollo hubiera sido chica. Humor e intriga a partes iguales. No tiene desperdicio :D

 **Notas finales:**

-Tengo planes de subir esto tambien en AO3 (aunque no creo que pueda en un tiempo). En cuanto lo haga dejo el link en mi perfil

-Si me llega algún review anonimo lo contesto aquí :3


End file.
